


Jack Sprat

by cthonus



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fish, Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthonus/pseuds/cthonus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and a giant fish pair off. A whimsical kink!fic written around the prompt of 'water' and 'oral sex'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Sprat

The fish cums first. Gallons of semi translucent globules surround him as the water seethes beneath writhing tails. Jack loves the salty-sweet sensation on his tastebuds. He mouths the cloud and swirls it around. There's too much of it to swallow but the fish knows this and grins toothlessly at the hapless human. Jack can't remember its name or its gender (this planet has four, and they all find human sexuality equally as fascinating) but it was up for anything and the feel of its scales on his bare glans is exquisite.

Carefully he sticks his tongue on the pink inner surface of its gills. It's deliciously cool and the fronds pulsate under his touch. " _Oh man_ ," says the fish, having watched too much imported television. _"I dig that._ " He can feel its pectoral fins reaching between his legs and trying to cup his balls. It's a playful move but Jack knows how sharp the retracted spines are and tries nonchelantly to swim higher.  


The fish is far too much of a control freak to let him get away that easily. It angles a spiracle at him and before he can speak a sharp jet of water hits him on the shoulder and he's tumbling away downwards, biting down hard on his breathing tube as he fights to discover which way is up.

Arms flail wildly as Jack tries to navigate through a sphere of bubbles. "Easy bro," says a familiar voice brushing past his flank, pushing him upright. His cock finds itself pressed against a solid wall of muscle. It's unnervingly arousing. A tail cuts through the turbulence and a big jet black eye winks at him. "You're gonna love this."

A mouth closes over his cock and gently pulls him through the water. It's an odd sensation to be sucked along and sucked off at the same time and as much as Jack rather misses a tongue flicking over his swollen head he rather appreciates how different it is when the other person can breath through their ears. There's nothing for his hands to do while his marine friend swims backwards and wafts a cooling current past him with its fins so he reaches behind and slowly pushes a finger between his buttocks.  


It's tight. He pushes a bit and manages to get it in up to his knuckle. He'd tried playing with his nipples but the water diluted the sensation and anyways his prostrate had been missing Ianto recently so it wasn't as if he'd been over indulging. The suction on his cock is surprisingly strong. It doesn't take long before his balls start to tighten. "Uh. _Fish_ …"

A mouth let go long enough to speak. "Go for it, bro."  


Jack'd been saving himself for days now and when he came it felt like he was shooting real bullets through his shaft. He counted to fifteen before the spasms stopped and he started going soft. " _Awesome_ ," said Jack, doing a thumbs-up sign in the water in case his smile couldn't be seen. "You were magnificent."

The fish let go and slowly blinked at him. "Was that it?"  


" _Uh_. Yes."

"Oh," said the fish sounding sad. "You humans have such poor loads." It's big round eyes wouldn't have looked out of place on a puppy. "I was hoping for at least a pint…"  


Jack looked down as a thin white ribbon detached itself from his cock and drifted off with the current. "Give me a minute or two first."


End file.
